Alone
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: AU. Jack Frost and Pitch Black share more than the desire to be believed in- to be seen.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians... unfortunately.**

**This is my first ROTG Fanfiction... sorry if it's bad! I can sometimes have a little trouble with my first FF in a fandom... but here it goes.**

* * *

Pitch Black followed the Frost's as they made their way towards the small pond a few minutes away from their home. The snow-covered ground crunched under their feet as they walked. Both of them had ice-skates over their shoulders. The young girl was smiling, excitement shining in her brown eyes, as the wind blew her hair all over the place.

Both the boy and the girl had brunette hair, and dark brown eyes. The girl, Pippa Frost, was eleven years old, and was turning twelve the next month. The boy, Jackson Frost, was turning seventeen in a few days.

Pippa had only wanted one thing for her birthday: to go ice-skating with her brother. Unfortunately, by the time her birthday finally came around, it would've been too dangerous, since the ice would've been too thin. Even now, it wasn't exactly safe- but Jack couldn't say no to his little sister when she was constantly begging him to take her. Of course, neither of them thought the ice would break- it was like a 'Oh, that would never happen to me' kind of thing.

Pitch ended up walking next to the two. They couldn't see him, or even touch him, so he didn't see why he shouldn't. It had been a few centuries since the Guardian's had replaced his fear, leaving him alone. Unseen, and unheard. He now passed time by watching Jack and Pippa Frost. He would never admit it, but he had grown fond of the two, over the past seventeen years. Especially Jack. The boy reminded him of how _he _had been, at his age. Pitch looked at this as a bad thing.

The Nightmare King had been reckless, when he was still human. That was why he was dead. He had gone out into the woods to explore, with no weapons. His wife had warned him not to. She said it wasn't smart, as there was a killer on the loose at the time. He didn't listen, and went out anyways. Despite how this choice lead to his death, he didn't regret it. On his way back to his home, he saw a little girl running, with a man behind her. The silvery gleam of an object in his hand showed that the man was armed. Without hesitating, Pitch had run to help. While the girl ran off, Pitch kept him busy- but it wasn't long before he was killed.

"Jack, hurry up!" Pippa suddenly complained, grabbing her brother's hand and trying to pull him ahead as she walked faster. Jack just timled, and then pulled his hand out of her grasp. Before she could do or say anything, he picked her up, and started running. She shrieked, surprised, and then started to laugh as she hung on to him. Pitch rushed to follow them.

Pippa was still giggling as Jack slowed down and stopped on the side of the pond, near a log. He was slightly breathless as he chuckled, carefully putting his sister down. "You're starting to get too big for that, snowflake." Jack told her fondly.

"Am not!" Pippa argued, as she sat down on a nearby log so she could put her ice skates on. Jack walked over, and seemed to space out for a moment while he watched her. He was forced out of his trance when Pippa stood up, and rushed towards the ice.

"Wait for me!" Jack chuckled, quickly throwing on his own skates. It took him a minute to tie them, because of the shape they were in. He looked back up to see his little sister, frozen, in the middle of the lake. "Are you alright?" he asked, standing up and making his way over to the water. Pippa didn't respond. "Pippa?" he asked cautiously, skating towards her. Moments later, he froze as well. Pitch was curious about what had scared the child, and moved closer. Right below the girl, the ice was starting to crack.

He could feel how scared she was. Never had she ever thought this would happen to her. Pippa was afraid she was going to fall through the ice, and Jack was terrified he was going to lose his little sister. Pitch felt _stronger_ than he had in a long time.

"It's okay, it's okay... don't look down, just look at me." Jack told Pippa in a soothing voice, while he carefully removed his skates.

Pippa's eyes found her brother's face. They were wide, and filled with fear. "Jack, I'm scared!"

Her older brother forced himself to smile. "I know, I know- but you're gonna be all right. You're _not _gonna fall in." he told her, thinking fast. "We're gonna have a little fun instead!"

"No, we're not!" Pippa said, loudly, as she was starting to panic. The ice cracked even more, and she knew it.

Jack chuckled. "Would I trick you?"

Pippa responded immediately, "Yes, you always play tricks!"

"Yeah, huh, w-well, n-not this time!" Jack assured her. "I promise, you're going to be fine. You have to believe in me. You wanna play a game?" he asked her. He didn't wait for an answer. "We're gonna play hopscotch! Just like we do every day. As easy as one-" he took one step to the side, and then suddenly got an idea. He lifted up his other leg, and pretended he was about to loose his balance. "Whooah!" he said, smiling when he heard his sister giggle. "Two-" he continued, putting his foot back down. "Three!" he finished, landing about a foot to the side from where he had been. He looked up to see Pippa was still giggling, despite the situation.

"Alright, now it's your turn." Jack told her, as he reached for a stick next to him. "One-" he started, and Pippa moved forward a bit, just like he said. "That's-It-That's-It-That's-It... two-" he continued as she moved forward- and gasped, when she realized the ice was cracking, again. He could hear it. "Three!" he said, quickly using the stick to grab her, and throw her behind him. He threw himself in the opposite direction, to get her as close to the shore as possible.

Pitch had to admit, he was impressed. He would have expect any other boy Jack's age to run off a get help, or find a different way to help. He could've gotten to safety. All he had to do was walk back off the frozen pond. Instead, he helped his little sister.

Pippa hit the ice hard, and slid a short distance away. Jack was on his knees, and he turned around quickly, to make sure she was out of harm's way. He looked over to see her watching him, a smile slowly forming on her face. He returned the smile, as he stood up straight. He began to take a step towards her- but there was a loud _crack_, and seconds later he had disappeared. "Jack!" Pippa screamed, as her brother fell.

Pitch ran closer, before stopping himself. He wouldn't be able to help the boy- he didn't believe in him. He had no powers that would be able to save him. The Nightmare King looked around, half expecting to see someone rushing to his rescue. This was a time when he hoped one of the Guardian's would show up. This boy didn't deserve to die. Not now, and not like this. He looked at Pippa, and saw the horror on her face as she called for her brother, and watching where he had disappeared. As though she thought he would pop up any moment, and he was just playing another trick.

He watched as Pippa turned, and ran back towards their house. Pitch was about to follow... but instead, he forced himself to walk the other way instead. He walked across the ice until he was over the hole. He couldn't see Jack in the dark, cold water. He felt a rush of anger. Why had the boy been so stupid? He should've found a way to get both himself and his little sister

The Nightmare King continued to walk in the same direction. He didn't want to be there if and when they pulled the boy's body out of the ice. As he walked, he once again found himself wondering why he cared so much.

Perhaps... this was a good thing. Pippa's fear had given Pitch some strength, at least. More strength than he's had since the Dark Ages. The Boogeyman pushed any thoughts about Jackson Overland Frost out of his mind, as a smirk appeared on his face. Maybe this was _exactly_ what he needed. For the first time in a long time, there was a slight chance that he could finally get his revenge on the Guardian's. It may take a few hundred years, but it would be worth the wait. He looked behind him, just in time to see Pippa running back with help.

Again, he forced himself to turn away. He disappeared into the shadows, forcing Jack out of his mind once more. As he went, he made a promise to himself; never again would he allow himself to grow attached to another being. Pitch Black had grown weak the past years, and now, he was ready to bounce back. Normally, he would return to the Frost's home, but tonight, he was returning to his old lair- for the first time in a while.

If only the spirit had stuck around for a while, he would've seen the now white-haired spirit as he rose from the frozen pond.

* * *

**I know this isn't the best... I always struggle with beginning's. **

**Anyways, a few things:**

**1.) There is a reason Pitch watched the Frost's for a while. But... telling would kinda be a spoiler. D: It'll all eventually make sense... if you decide to actually read this...**

**2.) Yes, I used the scene from the movie. No, I don't care.**

**3.) This was kinda difficult to write .-. Waaaah D: Sorry if this is bad. I promise, future chapters will be better. I just suck at beginning's.**

**4.) Sorry if anyone is OOC. Still trying to get used to the characters and how they act... and sorry if Pitch seems bipolar. I'm just.. bleh. He's OOC because I felt like making him different, back then. DON'T JUDGE ME.**

**5.) Yes, this is AU.**

**R & R for me?**


End file.
